Is the end of a story always so complicated?
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Last part in my A&A series; They married and everything comes to an end. Last Chapter up...
1. Chapter 1

**Third and last part of my Ares&Athena series. I'm hoping to make this a very nice end. Here a short summary of what already happened: Hera had been kidnapped and found, which left Athena in some sort of shock-state. She got better again and the second part ended with Ares asking her hand in marriage. And there we are now.**

"Really Athena…" Artemis helped her friend prepare for her wedding. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Athena partly turned, which earned her a punch by Aphrodite.

"Decide to marry him ofcourse." Artemis leaned over her friend's shoulder. "Even Aphri can't control him."

"Don't call me that!" Aphrodite threw a brush at Artemis, who easily dotched said item. Athena smiled.

"Talking about you, Aphrodite. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Aphrodite growled at Artemis before turning towards the goddes in front of her.

"Make me fall in love with him. He was yours, and I supossed to remain without love. You changed both of that. Why?"

"Blame it on Apollo. He saw a future with you two together and ofcourse wanted to make sure it occurred."

"Really?"

"Yep. Strange, isn't it?"

"Indeed, very…"

"Athena?" Hera knocked on the door. "Poor Ares is suffering Worst-case-scenarios, because you take so long. You should hurry!"

"And hereby; I, Hera Goddes of Marriage, pronounce you husband and wife." She smiled down at the pair in front of her. Ares had been unable to keep his eyes of Athena and had not been listening to even the smallest word of what his mother said. Not that his mother had minded. She was glad he had found some one. Some one else then Aphrodite that is. Athena may have been the last she would have thought to capture his heart, but alas… Apparently it had to be.

Gods rushed forward to congratulate them and some asked Athena if the goddes of wisdom had lost her mind. Laughter rang through the halls while the wedding was celebrated.

"Really, Athena…" Ares embraced her from behind. "you are truly evil…"

"I am?" Her eyebrow rose while she turned in his arms. "Tell me, why in father's sake? I didn't do a thing."

"You did." He kissed her forcefully. "By all gods, if you get more beautiful I fear I will be the first to break a promise made on the Styx." He kissed her again.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would dare now already. And I will do it if YOU get more beautiful." A teasing slap against his shoulder.

"Father will murder you. Or worse."

"Indeed…" Ares grinned. "He could disable me to do it again."

"Who could disable you to do what?" When one speaks of the devil… Zeus came to stand by them.

"Ares was complaining that I get to beautiful and complained he would be the first to break a promise made on the Styx if I kept becoming even more beautiful." Athena smiled at her father and laid her head on her husbands shoulder.

"So I am the 'he'?" Zeus asked. "Get of you two! You truly need some time alone!" He ushered them to the door. "If you think me so soft should Ares do that."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't get it…" Artemis looked at het friend

"I don't get it…" Artemis looked at het friend.

"That is the tenth time you say that." Hestia commented. "What's so wrong with wishing to spend time with ones friends?"

"Nothing. I just don't get why."

"What why. Really Artemis, sometimes you make less sense then a worm." Athena rolled onto her back and let the sun warm her belly. "Wait, forget that one; make it 'less then a drunk Ares'." She snickered.

"Athena!" Artemis threw cold water at her friend. "Be glad you're a goddess, for otherwise you would be a worm right now."

"Beware!" Hestia laughed. "Or you end up being chopped into neat layers. Ares would have your head should you try to do such a thing."

"Before of after he finds himself to be a needle-cushion? Mmmmh?" Artemis retorted and pointed at her bow. "Who do you think is faster? The God of Massacre or the Goddess of Hunt?"

"God of Massacre." Athena immediately countered. "Who else?"

"Well…" Hestia led her fingers run through the water. "Maybe in run the Hunter, but in reactions? Sorry, dear Artemis, but I truly think it's the War-god."

Artemis pouted. "You simply don't like me!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You hopefully know you endanger your live?" Zeus walked up to Ares and sat down, back against one of the trees.

"My live?" Ares pulled his gaze from his wife to look at his father.

Zeus snorted. "In a matter of speaking, you dumb head. They are virgin goddesses, the only ones nobody should ever watch while bathing. Not even another god. Forgot what happened to Aktaion or Tiresias?"

"No, how could one?" Ares looked down again. "But there is hardly a problem. I have a right to watch my wife. Be she bathing or not."

"I didn't know you were married to three women."

"Just leave me be, alright?" Ares smiled when Athena started to frolic with Artemis. So beautiful, so very very beautiful.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Someone is watching us." Hestia stated. "When do mortals learn they never should?"

"It's not a mortal." Athena looked up the hill. "It's a god."

"A god?" Artemis' gaze shot up the hill as well. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Who do you think?" Athena snickered and waved to some one on top of the hill. "He is watching me and sometimes ofcourse his gaze strays to you. Don't worry; he's not going to rape you or something."

"Ares?" Hestia slightly turned from the hill.

"Don't you think any other god would have been castrated or something like that?" Artemis pulled Athena's hand down. "Come, let's not let him disrupt our girl's day."

"Girl's day?" Laughter rang through the forest. "When did you get up with that?"


	3. Chapter 3

"He's gone." Athena stated. "Maybe we should also leave?"

Hestia's eyebrow rose. "So a 'girl's day' is only entertaining as long as one's being watched? Athena, I am shocked…"

"Hestia, don't you realize what this means? She has been corrupted!" Artemis ducked when an arm came flying her way. "See? The old Athena would never have done that!"

"No, because then you never would have said something like that." Athena slipped into her tunic. "So you're the one who was corrupted."

"That's not true! I don't even have a guy!" Artemis pouted. Somehow she always acted so childish when there was even the tiniest hint about her non-existing love live.

And Hestia didn't like that. Which she voiced quite clearly. "Artemis! Behave your age!"

Athena laughed at the hurt of her friend at the way she was treated. She was the youngest of the three virgin-goddesses and hated it when one of the others reminded her of it.

"Let her, Hestia. She's right, but I still say we should go."

A scream for aid cut of any response of the other two.

"What was that?" Artemis already held her bow.

"It sounded like a human girl." Athena also rose. "Should we aid her?"

"It might be better. It will do our reputation no good if the world finds out we did not aid some one in distress." Hestia dressed again. "Where did the scream come from?"

Another scream sounded from their right.

"That answers your question."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Leave me! Please!" The girl tried to wrestle herself out of the painful grip, but failed.

"You little wrench!" The man cruelly shook her lithe frame. "Your brother ruined my plans. So shut up."

"Leave her be!" Although she wore nothing but a tunic most human woman would not even wear if they would be paid to do, Athena was still fearsome in her wrath. And at this point she was fuming.

But the man wasn't even contemplating obeying the goddess. A fatal mistake…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's alright, little one. You're safe." Athena stroked the small head, while looking over at Hestia. "What shall happen to her?"

Hestia looked from the girl to Athena. In the few minutes they had been together neither had let go of the other once.

"We take her with us. She has no one left."


	4. Chapter 4

And so ends this myth.

Athena took in the orphaned human girl and with the grace of Zeus she was gifted with immortality and never-ending Youth.

For she was the girl Apollo saw, the girl for whose sake he had begged Aphrodite to have love blossom in the harts of the War-gods.

She was named Aurelia and grew happy beyond compare.

Much like Psyche she was loved like all that saw her.

But she desired the love of no man.

For she remained ten forever, yet none complained, she least of all.

**End**


End file.
